


Freedom

by charmed_seconds



Series: Pariah Series [1]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Prequel to Series, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Chris wants is control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

Chris smiled softly as he waved to Violet and Tyler, the two siblings heading to dinner. Shutting the door, Chris sighed and the soft expression vanished. A myriad of thoughts attacked his mind. Two weeks ago, Tyler found him on the streets of L.A, and hauled him to the nearest hotel.

                 _If he can find me…_

_Then Leo can…_

                Groaning, Chris sat at the foot of the bed, his head in his hands. He could feel his heart race. His breathing increased.

                 _He’ll kill me._

_He’ll fucking torture me and fucking kill me._

He quickly stood and paced, his hands winging together. Nervously, he glanced out the window, expecting to see his father appear in the window.

                 _I can’t live like this_

_I can’t._

_He’s gonna find me_

_I should’ve went farther away._

_Left California, or even the United States._

_I’m stupid. Fuck! What the fuck should I do?_

_If he finds me, he’s gonna kill me!_

The young man gnawed on the skin beside his thumbnail, his anxiety increasing. He could feel tears building.

                 _No_

_I won’t let him have that control._

_If I die…_

_It will be by my terms._

Rushing to the bathroom, he quickly opened the medicine cabinet and took out his razor. Cheap and made of plastic, he easily broke it and took one of the blades. He examined it, looking at the instrument was care and fascination.  Setting it down, he rushed back to the door, closing it. He turned on the shower before sitting on the toilet lid.

                His head snapped up when he heard his phone buzz.  Gritting his teeth, he rolled up his sleeve and pressed the metal to his right wrist. He hissed as he cut deeply into the flesh, ribbons of blood seeping out of the fresh wound onto the white tiled floor. A manic, gleeful laugh left the man’s lips as he slid off of the lid and leaned against the bathtub.

                 _Ha._

_I beat you, you fucker._

Feeling his strength leave him, Chris smiled. He won.

                He let his eyes eased close and ignored the voice that called him.

                This was for the better anyways.

                He was free.


End file.
